


Rain Prayers 祈雨之人

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 关于伊拉克战争时期的热切的臆想。
Relationships: Jordan "Thermite" Trace/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rain Prayers 祈雨之人

自从穿越伊拉克边境线，我就再也没有见过一滴雨。

灼烧的刺痛在我的神经末梢间点燃闪光弹似的白光，厉声叫嚣着将我从浅眠中撕扯出来。有那么千分之一秒，我以为我终于死了，死在迫击炮或火箭弹下；然而睁开眼，我却大失所望地看见了正将步枪重新收回怀中的乔丹。出于某些近乎迷信的原因，我确信这个男人绝不可能死在我前头。

我低头迅速地扫了一眼，裸露在战术手套外的皮肤上有一圈圆环形的红痕，仿佛某种意味深长的烙印。于是我意识到，比起凝固汽油弹之类的玩意儿，那灼痛感的来源显然更像是乔丹将被加拉夫运河上的烈日晒得滚烫的枪口按在了我身上。我们暂时都没死，和另外五个人一道挤在军用卡车的车斗里，彼此疲惫的面孔因沙石路上的剧烈颠簸而显得模糊不清。

车上所有的后视镜和能反光的玻璃平面都已被拆掉，我们看不见自己的模样，战友的尊容就成了彼此的镜子。半个月来没人洗过澡，同一件防化衣已经穿了十天，人人的脸都黑得像扫烟囱的雾都孤儿，因而牙齿都显得分外洁白。在厚厚一层沙尘、沥青、枪油和烟草沫下，我们的嘴唇皴裂渗血，眼眶和鼻尖发红，不时流泪。这是四月，愚人节刚过，沙漠中不眠不休地刮着让士兵们显现出肺炎症状的夏马风，空气似乎被永久地染成了红棕色。大家时不时地在夜晚突然惊醒，接着发现头顶的帐篷已被吹翻，帆布埋进十几厘米深的沙中。军方曾运来几百只鸽子和小鸡，放在帐篷与帐篷之间，期望它们能为毒气攻击预警；几百年来，煤矿工人就是这么求生的。然而绝大多数鸟禽都在几个星期后死于暴烈的沙尘。

手臂上的烫痕仍在刺痛，它在我无端的想象中像铁架上的烤肉般飘起了白烟，发出诱人的嘶嘶声。我们已经很多天没在饭点见过肉了。一辆补给车前天陷入了盐沙地，在必须急行军的情况下被指挥官放弃，结果在抵达巴格达之前整个营的主食配给都必须减半。人人都把手伸进箱子里搅动，企图抢先拿到一两包之前只有食物链底端的菜鸟才会分到的速食意大利面。原理很简单：吃不饱肚子的时候，所有此前味同嚼蜡的快餐食品都会变成美味珍馐。

“你看起来似乎想找麻烦。”我嘟哝道，感觉车斗里的其他人立刻明显地紧张起来。前队长被敌方狙击手一枪命中之后，队长的责任落到乔丹身上。战争进行到现在，大部分人都失去了看热闹或参与其中的心情。

“我找到了你，不是吗？”乔丹平静地回以注视，“我们在自由射击区，我以为你明白这意味着什么。”

我举起双手，讥讽地作投降状。“行，长官，你赢了。以随便什么神的名义起誓，今天直到晚上，我的上下眼皮合在一起的时间都不会再超过五秒。”

乔丹没再说话，嘴角的肌肉动了动，组成一个不合时宜的嘲讽笑容。我移开视线，但我知道他仍然在看着我。我在街头长大，我看得懂那个眼神：他想上我。

不存在什么转折点，从最开始就是这样。在马蒂尔达营的灰色大帐篷里转着圈进行徒手格斗练习的时候，他就这样看我了。没有人不打架，CD播放器或者游戏机之类分散精力的娱乐用品不允许带到中东，我们的娱乐项目只有看书、下棋、打牌和搏斗。一副棋盘放在帐篷中央，连里的锦标赛可以持续六个星期，而翻卷缺页的《好色客》杂志和印有不同的色情女明星艳照的扑克牌是整个帐篷共同传看的宝物。但，最经久不衰、最能激起热情的余兴节目，永远是战友之间友好又有意义的搏击训练。

离开科威特苍白的沙漠前，我和乔丹的脸上总有淤青和抓伤，因为我们至少每天都会打上一次。他用类似柔道的技巧把我头朝下摔在沙地上，坐在我身上，用双腿把我牢牢钳住；而我挣脱后用胳膊夹住他的头，用拳头猛击所有我够得到的地方，在他的皮肤上留下大大小小的青紫瘀痕。在夜色的掩护下，我们喜欢出其不意地如刺客般从对方背后窜出来，用卡巴军刀抵住对方的下胁，伸手去掐对方的脖子。我从他那里学会了四种不同的出拳方式，一种比一种杀伤力更大，而他也不羞于从我身上学习锁喉的技巧。偶尔，极少数的偶尔，当我们真的玩过火了，我们便暂时停战，坐在角落里轮流给对方发牌，根据分到的点数做俯卧撑。但很快我又会和他打起来，因为乔丹热爱出老千。

在极度枯燥中，对于我们这样的人而言，脏话不断、充斥着汗水和疼痛的搏斗几乎可以当作性爱的代餐。每一声闷哼，每一次肌肤相贴的角力，每一根抓得过紧以致指甲划破皮肤的手指，全都暗示着某种形态相近而本质不同的活动。现在，在白天没有战斗的晚上，他依然会来找我进行一轮又一轮近战训练，有时是我去找他。我们对彼此的动机心知肚明，也都心照不宣。

靠近一座变电站时，敌方的机枪手在红棕色的沙尘暴中向我们开火。我所乘坐的这辆没有装甲的悍马开在最前头，一次眨眼的时间，我身旁的驾驶员的脑袋就没了半边，如同一朵丑陋的大王花。些许红白脑浆溅到了我眼睛里，我腾出一只手来抹了把脸，感到皮肤上满是令人反胃的滑腻。

车在减速的过程中撞上一座塔楼，停了下来。我听见车顶上的炮手被伊拉克人从屋顶上抛下来的缆绳打中，跌在沙地上。眼角的余光里，我看到他努力地想爬起来，但二楼的一挺机枪对准了他。没有什么事是太难的，它们只是都发生得太快了。我来不及调整枪口，接连不断钻进身躯的子弹就让他在地上抽搐了最后的三四下，然后再也没有了动静。

十米之外一辆已经无人的轻装甲悍马被迫击炮命中，开始燃烧起来。震耳欲聋的交火声之中，乔丹的嘶吼固执地从无线电里断断续续地钻出来，命令我赶紧滚下来，向他的方向撤退。我扯下耳机扔到一边，摸进口袋，只摸到一块嚼烟和半袋速溶咖啡颗粒。我把它们一股脑塞进嘴里，像要咬碎牙齿那样缓慢而用力地嚼着，压低身形，让M-19继续对着砖房和小巷扫射。

在战场上的压力反应作用下，时间膨胀了。也许过了一分钟，也许过去了半个小时，枪口始终快乐地喷射着火光，而理论上本该让我耳鸣的枪声听起来如同情人间的窃窃私语。那辆在不远处熊熊燃烧的装甲车的热量烘烤着我的脸，使脸颊发烫到几乎要裂开。希望死神干活干脆利落，我想。

时速八十公里的风裹挟着沙尘和烧焦的橡胶与皮革的臭味扑来，车身突然毫无预兆地震了一下，导致我的枪口偏了一寸。我震惊地回头，乔丹就那么站在那儿，穿越一整条街道的枪林弹雨，站在打开的车门前面，仿佛一个战场上凭空出现的幽灵。

他紧抿嘴唇，揪住驾驶座上的尸体的衣领，一把将它拉下车，让它像个破布袋子那样砸到地上。接着他坐上来，用力甩上车门，用我有生以来见过的最快的速度发动了车子。

“你想送死是吗？嗯？”他一边倒车，一边在子弹不断击打车身的雨声中大喊。乔丹把方向盘打到底，让车掉转方向，朝大部队靠近。他开得太急，险些一头撞上另一辆炸毁后被弃置在路中央的车。

“我在做我该做的事！”我抱着枪，恼火地吼回去，发现自己的声音奇迹般地能压过爆炸般的枪声。我们这一支部队是吸引伊拉克人火力的诱饵，我们拖得越久，大部队就有越多胜算。“别告诉我你刚刚干的那码事不是送死！你有什么毛病？”

在土灰色的矮房、变形的薄钢板和面目不清的伊拉克枪手之间，乔丹侧过头瞥了我一眼。因为我在乎你——这是那一瞬间我从他的眼睛里读到的东西，几乎像子弹一样击中我，让我的心脏在一秒钟里膨胀了十倍。这太过直白了，直白到让我疑惑，如果他这么轻易地敞开自己，他怎么可能在部队里生存到现在。

一个念头一闪而过：也许他选择只对我这么做。不知为什么，我既不愿意去仔细分析，也不愿意很快把它扫出脑海。我只想让它留在那儿，像睡在沙漠里掘出的散兵坑里时抬眼偶然看见的星星，陌生地高悬在寒冷的夜幕中。

接下来的时间里乔丹一直保持沉默，垂着头鼓捣一个用在起爆装置上的小玩意，拒绝与我对视。我们穿过一座村庄，大多数村民一听到车辆的声音就躲进了房屋或地窖里，只有一个阿拉伯男人站在他的家门外，冲我们微笑。

我大概会永远记得这件事：他穿着得体的褐色外套，胡须修剪整齐，双手交叠握在身前。然后一挺贝内利自动霰弹枪从前头的一辆车伸出来，向他打了一梭子。我没看见任何武器，我的眼前只有那个笑容，在阿拉伯男人向后倒下时完美地凝固在他脸上的笑容。

乔丹骂了一句只有陆战队队员才能听懂的脏话，伸手便要去够无线电。鬼使神差地，我按住了他。我几乎在碰到他的那一刻就后悔了，但做了的事情已经做了，我只能硬着头皮做到底。

“你知道这没有用。”我攥紧他的手，看着他的眼睛低声说。乔丹的眼神晦涩难明，他手背上层层肮脏的绷带在我的手指下绷紧，我惊讶地发现，我正在想象青筋在那些粗糙的布料下从他的皮肤上浮现出来的模样。

“……我知道。”他最终说，尽管他的神情表达的并不是这个意思。

和我们同坐一辆车的列兵是个从北卡罗来纳州的山区来的年轻孩子。从他的表情可以看出来，这是他第一次目击这种场景。“长官，”他迟疑地开口，“这是……这是合法的吗？”

我松开了乔丹，而后者铁青着脸摇了摇头，不知是在否定，还是表示他也没有答案。

对于大多数问题，我们都给不出答案。在阿什夏特拉附近，我们亲眼看着自己人将一座小村庄夷为平地。那恐怕是生长在大城市里的队员们一生中见过的最小的村落，仅有三四座房屋，坐落于青绿的草场和一丛棕榈树之间。一支两栖战车部队认为几个携带RPG火箭筒的敌人藏身在那几间土坯房里。尽管几名侦察兵明确表示他们只看到了一个惊慌的母亲和三个吓坏了的孩子，但人们依然开了枪。十几挺机枪和步枪开始向小村庄射击，红色的曳光弹砸向小屋，仿佛一场盛大的流星雨。我们前头的一辆履带车上跳下一个兴奋的陆战队员，扛着迫击炮。另一个激动的士兵从后头开着悍马过来，举起他的枪，向小村发射了两枚203榴弹。

乔丹的阻止和威胁毫无用处。一旦有人开枪，所有剩下的人都会跟着开枪，拦住一个还有另一个。他们迫不及待地要把敌人的窝点夷为平地。炮弹爆炸时发出的嘎嚓响声不绝于耳，片刻后，一道道浓黑的烟柱从小村上空升起。

我们终于摧毁了它，就像摧毁这片土地上许多别的东西一样，轻而易举。

事实是这样：尽管这里的某些人会在广播里搜寻对这场战争的政治评论，或者在闲暇时间朗读杂志上头头是道的分析，更多人并不在乎他们究竟为何而来。对他们来说，重要的是他们和弟兄们在一起，看顾彼此的后背，就像一个十三岁的男孩和他最要好的朋友们在周末外出露营。战争就好比一个永恒持续的周末，一次体验极端环境的珍贵机会，一个由纪律、牺牲、集体意识和苦行主义编织的钢铁梦境。有很多机枪手每天都在等待开火许可，每打中一个人都会兴奋地向队长报告。在这里，最动人心魄的不是保护，而是杀戮。

于我而言，这是一场令人啼笑皆非的戏剧，而我无法坐在观众席上置身事外。同化的步伐缓慢且不容拒绝。我从不提问，但我心中当然也有些秘而不发的问题；我必须找到一个答案，一条出路，一个踏入泥沼的理由。当所有人都埋头在黄沙中翻拣白骨和子弹壳，我抬起头，在天空中寻找乌云的踪迹。

我需要一场雨，和伴雨而来的救赎。

我们沿七号公路南下，行驶到一个岔路口，我看见路旁的水沟中躺着一具少了一条腿的尸体，分辨不出性别，身上的衣服已被撕碎。再往前走两百米，一家人衣冠整齐地站在他们的农舍外面，对我们的队伍使劲挥舞手臂。两个身穿黑色罩袍的老妇高兴得边拍手边跳，一些蓄着大胡子的男人连声喝彩。有的队员向他们挥手致意，但我和乔丹都没动，抱着枪坐着，一言不发。

阳光刺穿云层，洒进茂密的玉米地和棕榈林，将空气中的尘埃染成银灰色。越来越多的村民从他们的房子里跑出来，欢呼雀跃。父亲们抱着他们的孩子，将他们举向我们的队伍。一群穿着栗色或浅红的裙子的年轻姑娘从土墙后走出来，她们藐视传统，没戴面纱，露出美丽的面孔和乌黑长发。少女们唱着我听不懂的歌，向陆战队招手。

“这些妞儿真他妈的漂亮。”一个密苏里州来的卫生兵喃喃地说。

乔丹抬腿踹了他一脚。

越往前走，公路越窄，逐渐变成了一条车轮压出的小路，宽度只能容一辆车通行。我们的悍马车像猎奇电影中的大型昆虫那样在地面上缓慢地爬行，最终不得不停了下来。几个精瘦的男孩从道路右侧的干河床里爬上来，试探着靠近，确认我们不会开枪后纷纷用口音浓重的英语大喊起来：“你好，美国！”有些孩子把手放在嘴上，作手势讨要食物；还有个孩子一直盯着乔丹看，对他做鬼脸，想逗他笑。

“妈的，”乔丹低声骂了一声，用探询的目光看向我，“我们来喂喂这些小家伙吧。”

我耸耸肩，起身去翻我们携带的人道主义配给食品，和他一起把那几包亮黄色的食品扔到窗外。孩子们大声欢呼，一拥而上，在泥土中打起架来，争抢那几包食物。我和他交换了一个眼神，他挤出一个笑容，但眼睛里全是淡淡的阴郁。

归功于部分不堪忍受高压统治的镇民，我们用比原计划少三分之一的时间攻下了瑞法。许多人终于洗了几个星期来的第一个澡。稍稍放松下来后，队员们开始交换抱怨：后勤营的蠢货计算出了错，带来的SLA润滑油的量远远不够。没有这种特种润滑油，M19在这风沙最大的时节罢工的次数多得超乎想象。

我躲到了营地边缘的一辆卡车后头抽烟。战场上，一切事情都是相对的。站在离车门两米的地方，狙击手的黑枪和流弹会叫你送命；而躲在车后头，你就会感到相当安全。这种我们自己创造出来的相对主义其实不堪一击，因为谁都清楚，装甲再完备的战车也挡不住一枚有准头的火箭弹。

我从烟盒里倒出最后一根烟，正准备点燃时，乔丹从天而降，笑嘻嘻地掏出一管大约有一指高的琥珀色液体。“你心心念念的SLA宝贝儿，”他把那一管润滑油抛给我，“我从RCT-1那边骗来的。收好喽，别给别人看见了。”

“真见鬼，”我一把在空中抓住它，为了这份惊喜，我蹦起来用力捶了他一下。“我真想亲你一口。”

乔丹眯起了眼睛。即便在洗干净脸之后，他的牙齿依然白得发亮。“为什么不呢？”他大大咧咧地张开双臂，“我在这儿等着呐。”

我知道这将是个错误。我正在把自己扯进一种沼泽般难以脱身的复杂情境中，我一直以来都致力于避免这种情况，如今即将功亏一篑；并且，我很清楚事后我一定会后悔。我扯住乔丹的衣领，将他拽向我，僵硬地迅速触了触他仍挂着笑意的嘴唇。

非常温暖，柔软的触感中钻出些许砂砾和胡茬，如意料之中。

我松开他，不着痕迹地把他推得更远些，尽量显得稀松平常。“这就是你们德州人做事的方式？”

“这是我做事的方式。”乔丹笑着用拇指轻轻抹过自己的下唇，这动作让我想一拳打烂那张洋洋得意的脸，又想再亲他一次。“我猜你没去过德州吧？”

“我为什么要去那儿。”我恶声恶气地说，重新坐回车厢边沿上，“因为你从那里来吗？”

他眨了眨眼睛。“我喜欢这个理由。”乔丹斜倚在卡车车棚上，微笑着俯视我，让我不禁联想到靠在储物柜上熟稔地搭讪同级女孩、邀她一起去参加毕业舞会的高中男生。他找错人了，我恶毒地想，我他妈可不是什么啦啦队队长。“在这一切结束之后，我可以带你四处看看。我预感你会喜欢上那里的。”

我狐疑地看着他，“这是个邀请吗？”

“当然。”乔丹毫不犹豫地回答，“除非你有更好的计划。”

我没有。他抓住我的把柄了：实际上，我没有任何计划。我唯一做过的对未来的打算是一份遗嘱，那是我觉得唯一实用的东西。乔丹看起来就像是那种征兵动员广告上正面情绪过剩的蠢货，笑容闪闪发亮，坚信自己会活下来，永远心怀希望，坚持原则；我简直怀疑他是那种五岁就想参军、从小唱着海军陆战队的歌长大的人。而糟糕的是，我根本不知道过多的希望是否和过少一样危险。

“等我们成为幸存者再说吧。”我含糊地敷衍道，把烟重新叼在嘴里，想要点燃它，继续我之前被乔丹打断的动作。不巧的是，那个我从科威特的杂货商那里买来的小塑料打火机已行将就木。我按了三四次，腾起的微弱火焰都被满载沙尘的风吞噬了。

乔丹哼了一声，从裤袋里掏出一盒火柴，抖出一根来，炫耀似的在自己手上缠绕的绷带上蹭地一下擦燃。他用身体挡住风，举着火柴，朝我努努嘴，示意我凑过去点烟。我在脑海中犹豫了一刻：这距离实在是近得让人心生警惕。但火柴梗越烧越短，几乎就要烧到他的手指。我把乱麻般的思绪推到一边，伸头过去，让烟的末端凑到火苗上。

烟点着了。我咬着它，从齿缝中挤出一句模糊的道谢，正准备退回安全距离外，乔丹却突然抬手捏住了香烟，用大得不可思议的力气把它从我的牙齿间扯了出来。下一秒，他的嘴唇压了上来，将我脑中在那一瞬间炸开的所有想法清空。

乔丹的吻是入侵，毫不绅士地撬开我所有本能的防御，即刻开始了他的掠夺。接受我，他的每一个动作都在这么说；接受我，为我停留。几分钟前那个玩笑般的吻仿佛是根点燃的导火索，而他已经忍耐了太久太久。他的胡茬压在我的皮肤上，扎进去，带来激起欲望的刺痛。我尝到风沙，硝烟，和男人身上最原始的味道。

这个吻持续到我们不得不离开彼此的嘴唇换气。当我重新睁开眼睛，视线与他在陡然变得稀薄的空气中撞上时，一切开始朝着某种难以收尾的方向急速发展，无法停止。

“为了我，做个幸存者，别走太远。”他将我摁倒在卡车的地板上，在接吻的空隙低声命令。他的注视让我眩晕，胜过白日沙漠中晒烫一切钢铁的烈阳。“我知道你也在乎我。”

我狠狠地给了他一拳，然后压下他的脑袋继续吻他，同时手向下伸去，扯开了他的皮带。

我和他在补给车的车厢里干了一发。我是在泄愤，一边猛烈地骑他，一边发泄所有被这个日渐脱轨的世界敷衍的愤懑。我根本不管乔丹是否适应我杂乱无章的节奏，也不管会不会被巡逻的当值士兵发现，一心只想狠狠地弄痛自己，在被戳伤的疼痛中找回呼吸的快感。我把那根点燃了的骆驼夹在右手的食指和中指之间，另一只手抓着帆布车棚的支架，将自己尽可能高地撑起来，再重重地落下去。车棚抖得像害了小儿麻痹症。每起落几次，我就侧过头去吸一口烟，然后为他的顶弄断断续续地咳嗽。

我们没有安全套，但我不在乎。最坏也不过是把另一个小杂种带到这片无可救药的土地上来，更何况我确信在生下它之前我就会尸骨无存。每个街区都有一整打嬉皮士在想清楚之前就生了孩子，我们是美国的第一代社会弃儿，由成天在外打工的疲惫的单身母亲抚养成人，熟悉电子游戏、肥皂剧和色情网站更甚于熟悉自己的亲生父亲。我不会要乔丹负责，从最开始他的眼睛里就明明白白地写着他是那么想要我，想要我这个一无是处的货色。他是个傻子。

那混蛋抓住我的腰，手腕上的绷带擦红了我胯部的皮肤，稳住我，强迫我慢下来，逼我清清楚楚地感受那根把我钉在他腿上的大玩意儿是怎么一下一下地捅进我最深的地方。他贴上来，舔咬我的耳垂，在我耳边低声念叨着最下流的混账话，那低音让我无法自制地一阵阵挺腰，像个荡妇那样收缩身体：你真可爱，甜心，我好爱你的喘气声；我们可不能让你落到那些伊拉克人手里，嗯？你这么美，他们一定会轮流操你，把你操到腿都合不拢；你知道吗，我每晚打手枪的时候想的都是你，从第一眼看到你开始，我就想把你摁在悍马车的引擎盖上和你做爱。然而在所有这些该死的混账话里，最该死的一句是：我爱你，亲爱的，我爱你，为了我活下来吧。

我一口咬住他肩膀上的雄鹰纹身。还在加州彭德尔顿营的时候，我们和一大群人一起去了纹身店，每个人都弄了一个。勇气的象征。我的那个在背后，在他的手掌下。“闭嘴。”我在高潮中勉力威胁他。我的手指在发抖，什么也握不住，那支烟几乎要从指缝间掉下去。

我想，我该走了，他对我所做的一切都告诉我我不该再在他身边待下去。但我所做的只是缓慢地用一边膝盖撑起自己，让他从我的身体里滑出来。乔丹在里头射得一塌糊涂，好些盛不住的浑浊液体流了出来，我的下腹和大腿内侧被弄得一片黏腻。我翻过身，靠在他身边，一语不发地抽起那支快燃尽了的烟。

乔丹抬起一边手臂，紧紧地搂住我，拇指像抚摸一只家猫那样轻轻摩挲着我的下巴。我忍耐着，在他的手指间吐出最后一口烟，在缭绕的香烟迷雾中闭上眼睛。

那天晚上，我在睡袋里梦见一群蛮横无理的牛仔围住了我，按着我的脑袋，逼我去和一棵满是尖刺的仙人掌行贴面礼。当我被摁着将脸贴上去时，它变成了乔丹，吻住了我。我感到自己悬浮在雾中，很快忘了先前那滑稽的场景，在这个吻中慢慢融化。

梦里的这个乔丹松开我，说：“我就是你来这儿的理由。”

我们在一座无名小镇遭到了伏击。

这只是下午，但能见度因沙尘暴而低得让人绝望，就连远处亮蓝色的清真寺圆顶也在满天红沙中失去了踪迹。伸手在满是尘土的挡风玻璃上抹一下，划出的痕迹顷刻便会被再度盖上。有人因护目镜上糊满了沙尘而将它取下，很快就不得不戴回去，因为眼睛在空气中根本无法睁开。镇上弥漫着恶臭，没人知道这是因为早些时候的炮击炸毁了下水道，还是这里的条件本就如此可悲。

道路上散落着残砖断瓦，我们的车辆碾过成堆的黄铜炮弹壳，撞飞被丢弃的钢制弹药箱，轮胎在附近被击毁的车辆流出的一摊摊带粉红荧光剂的发动机冷却剂中滚了一圈又一圈。小土桥下的底格里斯河不受丝毫干扰，静静流淌，宛如一条镶嵌着断肢与尸体的灰色绸带。

尽管我们没让敌人好过，我们自身依然损失惨重。先前传来的错误情报表明这座小镇已经安全，我们能遇到的最大威胁是出没在残缺的建筑物间的野狗，因而只有两支小队从这里穿过。不论这镇子是否有攻下的战略价值，我们都必须立即撤退了。

“刚刚摔下车的是弗兰克。”乔丹指的是那个年轻的小列兵，“他或许中弹了，但我几分钟前听见了他的声音。他很可能还活着。”

“要是你脑袋不清醒，我可以给你一耳光，别客气。”我拔高音量，剩下的队员都默不作声地看着队伍中军衔最高的两个人争吵。或者说，我单方面和他争吵。现在片刻的安全是不堪一击的假象，在这里停留的每一秒钟都危险至极，谁也不知道那些破败的土屋中还剩下多少人，每一扇窗户、每一条窄巷和每一个房顶都有可能藏着能送我们回家的偷袭者。离开队伍行动无异于送死。而乔丹只是淡淡地笑了笑，冲我耸耸肩。

“如果两分钟后我还没回来，你们就动身向镇外撤退。”他低头清点弹药，随后把它们重新收好。他检查了一下他的步枪，让它在手里发出几声咔咔响声，然后抬起头，像所有准备赴死的英雄主义疯子那样向我轻快地眨了眨右眼，“现在，小队是你的了。”

我的喉咙被不存在的鱼刺扎了一下。我的脑袋很清醒，所以我知道这个男人不会被任何人说服，即便是我。“两分钟，多一秒都没门。快滚。”我咬着牙说，拼上了全身的力气才咽下一句“活着回来”。

乔丹微笑着跳下车，消失在泥砖与煤渣砖构建的民宅之间。我们的头顶掠过一架眼镜蛇武装直升机，我假装感兴趣地盯着它看了一会儿，尽力不去想那个微笑很可能会成为我对他的最后的记忆。

等待比疼痛还漫长，我在心中数着秒，一分钟，一分半，两分钟。我在骇人的寂静中又数了六十下。每数一下，我都期待着下一秒乔丹的身影会出现在道路拐角，脸上带着那该死的笑容，并且从头到脚完好无损。

四分钟过去了，什么也没有发生。天空中某处极其遥远的地方滚过雷声。队员们沉默着，几双眼睛都集中在我身上。

我在他们的目光中站起来，抱着枪。

“记下这个坐标，向镇外撤退，和部队汇合后叫他们派人来支援。”或者收尸。我解开几粒扣子，从衣服内袋里掏出折成方块的遗书，连同备用狗牌一起递给那个卫生兵。“你知道什么时候该把这东西交给长官。”

“别，别去。”密苏里人摇摇头，不肯接过那两样小东西，“别让那套‘决不放弃每一个人’的论调害死更多人了。”

我把它们扔到他的大腿上。“别傻了。”我跳下车，回头挤出一个生硬的笑容，“这是个人事务。”

我顺着我们来时的路线走，在并不可靠的掩体间穿行。到了记忆中听见有人掉下车的地方，一条格外新鲜的血迹抓住了我的眼睛。我猫下腰，快速穿过空旷的街道，跟着它走进暗巷。转过一个拐角，我的呼吸几乎为我看到的景象停滞；乔丹靠坐在一堵土墙上，捂着右肋，旁边的沙地上躺着那个显然已经没救了的孩子。

我向他冲过去。他也看见了我，勉力直起身，用沙哑破音的声音大喊：“别过来，这是个——”

陷阱。我已经三天三夜没合眼了，身体跟不上头脑反应的速度，没能刹住脚步，大腿在他的声音钻进耳朵的同时剧烈地震了一下，让我跌倒在地。我知道我中弹了，令我惊奇的是，除此之外我竟没有任何感觉。我不受阻挠地转身轰爆了那个阿拉伯人的头，停顿了一下，确认周围再没有动静后半跪着蹭到乔丹旁边。

他还活着，只是出于某种原因半眯着眼睛，好像我们头顶那苍白无力的阳光分外刺目一样。他的微笑随着衣料上的深红痕迹扩大，满意的，安宁的，与那个阿拉伯男人一直到死都带着的笑容分外相像。我抓住他肩膀的手发起抖来。

“这才是……”乔丹咳嗽着说，“我的……我的女孩。”

“少说点吧，省省力气。”我拽起他的胳膊，甩到我肩膀上，咬着牙把他从地上拉起来。妈的，这男人真沉。“你他妈一定是泡在电影院里长大的。”我暴躁地抱怨道，努力把他再往我这边挪了挪，让他把大部分重量分给我。“天知道我有多讨厌你们这些满脑子个人英雄主义的白人蠢货。”

“讨厌到你愿意冒着生命危险来救我。”他用另一只手按着肋下的伤口，自鸣得意的声音里有种暖洋洋的幸灾乐祸。“承认吧，你需要我。”

“你不觉得眼下这句话倒过来说更合适吗？”我挖苦道，像个残疾人那样歪斜着身子，把他一步一步拖向镇外的方向。他的一只靴子有气无力地拖过地上混杂血迹的污水坑，在沙中画出一条长长的、歪歪扭扭的线。来时只用了几分钟的距离此刻长得仿佛没有尽头，但我知道我和他一定会走完它，一定。

“那么，好吧。我们彼此需要。你是我的。”

我庆幸他的角度绝对看不到我发烧的脸。“闭嘴。”我斥责道，但很快便后悔了。这种时候，我倒宁愿他跟我多说几句话。随着我们缓慢地前进，他好像变得越来越沉，步伐越来越难以迈动。死亡是个轻浮的妖妇，她的触碰不过是一瞬间的事，却会带来永远无法逆转的后果。乔丹也会死，死在我之前——我感到真相来临时必然的不可理喻。这太滑稽了，在见证过那么多无谓的死亡之后，当她盲目的手指偶然之下拂过这个男人，我却仍无法坦然接受。

他说对了。我确实需要他。

乔丹仿佛正在承受着双倍的地心引力，不住地向狼藉的地面滑去，也拉扯着我的心脏向下坠去。我不敢在他面前露出丝毫绝望，我所做的一切只是挤出更多力气，将他向前拽。再拽一步，再拽一步。我感到液体流下我的脸；我哭了吗？

“雨。”我听见乔丹梦呓般的声音。我在他的重负之下仰起头，天幕吐出无数细针般的凉丝，覆向大地，要缝合起什么伤口似的一针针扎进我的眼皮和嘴里。这是雨，我难以置信地大口大口呼吸着，品尝到沙中越来越浓重的潮湿的腥气，直到对雨的回忆和枪伤处的疼痛终于一同完全苏醒。自越过幼发拉底河以来，这是我头一次注意到天空的颜色。我怎么也没想到，那种调和着浅灰的淡蓝看起来竟然会和乔丹的眼睛那么像。

一百来米外，几辆悍马停在那里。有谁在车里叫喊了一声，随后某个土色的影子跳下车斗，向这边跑来。疼痛从我的腿中抽走了力气。我跪倒在沙地上，手臂搂住与我一起慢慢滑下的乔丹，在越来越大的雨的掩护下毫无征兆地痛哭起来。

终于，在这一切之后，我等到了。我找到了你。

“你哭得像个被人踢碎了蛋的初中低能儿。”乔丹在我肩头喃喃，暖意从疲倦而破碎的音节中缓缓渗出，清晰可辨，让我心脏抽痛。“你怎么回事？”

“是雨。”我说。“那不是眼泪，只是雨。”

END


End file.
